


Constant Knot [FANART] A Lady

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Constant Knot [FANART] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Fanart, I Don't Even Know, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, maid!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a lady and as long as she had someone around to treat her as such, she was going to use that to her advantage. He couldn’t be sure, but he had a feeling she had once been well-off. He didn’t ask questions, but little things tipped him off; the way she ate, small little debutante sized bites, her perfect posture… and her propensity of waiting for him to open doors wherever they went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Knot [FANART] A Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constant Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207351) by [JaymesParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymesParker/pseuds/JaymesParker). 



> For the lovely JaymesParker.

 

 

 

Come join me on Tumblr! [Michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
